


Love.

by grossnoona



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Had I loved myself a little more these would be more complete, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Illness, alternative universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossnoona/pseuds/grossnoona
Summary: Such a vast emotion.Love.Something that nobody can fully explain.All you know it's something everyone feels in different ways.[A drabble collection filled of multiple AUs that don't necessarily happen in the same place but egh take it as you will]





	1. Mika.

**Author's Note:**

> Grossnoona here.  
> I have returned and started a drabble compilation bc I've realised I've been writing more AUs for enstars than usual.  
> Truly, what a pain I am.  
> Today, I decided to write a ShuNazu + Baby Mika.  
> It's very short but I was listening to some cute scenery music and it can only take me so far. Regardless, I tried to put the scene I saw in my head into words as best as possible.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

He’s small. He’s smaller than Shu thought.

 

His tiny fingers can barely wrap around Shu’s hands and yet it clutches so tightly. Such a peculiar one, Shu thinks.

 

He rests easy in Shu’s arms, he snuggles up close to him. Leaning close for warmth and love, clutching to Shu tighter. Shu isn’t sure what kind of emotion to display but he feels warmth as soon as the smaller one holds him close. It’s strange.

 

“ _ It’s love _ .”

 

Shu hears Nazuna say that with ease.

 

Ah, right.  _ Love _ .

 

He’s in love. He’s in love with this small child here. His soft, round face and tiny hands and feets, it’s everything Shu loves about him. It’s love.

 

He loves this small one so much, he feels his heart swell and burst with such soft emotions. It feels different from how he loves Nazuna where it’s colorful and strong. This is soft, pale and warm, like a mother’s or a father’s hug. The kind you’d get when you come home from school, the kind you’d get when you’ve injured yourself from running in the park so carelessly; it’s that kind of love.

 

Shu gives him back to Nazuna; they look even better together.

 

“Y’know, if you weren’t being so poetic, I might have let you stay with him longer,” Nazuna laughs.

 

Shu scoffs.

 

He knows what Nazuna means. He too thinks he was saying more nonsensical things than usual. He knows Nazuna calls him ridiculous or funny for waxing so much poetry but he couldn’t help it. He was  _ in love _ . He was in love with the child and where he was now.

 

Nazuna tucks the child and hums a tune.

 

The child, happily and magically theirs.

 

“We haven’t named him so please save your poetry for later, Itsuki.”

 

Shu laughs a little.

 

“Isn’t that your name as well?”

 

Nazuna scoffs a little. Acting so offended when it’s very much the opposite.

 

Despite the child being theirs already, it was true. No name was given but it wasn’t like Nazuna and Shu hadn’t discussed what to name, they just never landed on one. Shu knew Nazuna didn’t want any extravagant name as he claimed that he didn’t want a child who had to stick with such a weird name for the rest of his life.

 

Regardless, nothing came.

 

As Shu watched Nazuna happily hold the child, it came up with almost no thought attached.

 

“ _ Mika _ .”

 

Nazuna hums and Shu repeats it once more.

 

“ _ Mika. _ ”

 

When Nazuna says it, it fits so perfectly as if he were meant to call the child that. Nazuna repeats it a few more times, getting used to the name. The child grumbles a little and Nazuna smiles. He calls him once more and the other responds a little.

 

Shu doesn’t have second thoughts for such a name.

 

It’s probably different from what Shu had originally had in mind but Mika felt right.

 

“Hello, Mika,” Nazuna greets the child. He hums tunes and smiles at the child, Shu wonders if he looked the same when he held the child moments ago. Probably not as cute as Nazuna.

 

“I love Mika.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I love you as well.”

 

“I know”

 

It felt like a blessing. Shu wants to say more but he has no more words to describe the beautiful scene unfolding right before him. He couldn’t wait to have Mika grow up in that dainty house of theirs. Running, shouting and laughing around the house, doing foolish activities that may lead to different responses depending on which parent saw his mess. Mika is a gift from god that Shu and Nazuna never thought they’d ever get. 

  
To Shu and Nazuna, Mika felt like a  _ gift from god _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mika in hebrew means a gift from god (he truly is lol)!
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Do tell me if there are any mistakes and if you want, leave a comment!  
> There are very much appreciated haha


	2. Mao.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squeaks of Mao's shoes are loud and clear in the hospital, late at night.
> 
> He doesn't know what's happening but all he knows is the message Ritsu sent him;
> 
> "
> 
> _I want to see you._
> 
> "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Grossnoona here!  
> The other day I wrote a MaoRitsu AU!  
> This isn't exactly close to their character but it is a little based off a movie I watched recently which was Let Me Eat Your Pancreas!  
> It's a p good movie (tho I didn't like the ending;;)  
> I never stated what exactly is wrong w Ritsu so feel free to imagine!

It's all rushed.

 

Mao almost slipped at the hospital stairs as he ran.

 

He's panicking, he's scared,

 

Most importantly, he's  _ not ready _ .

 

It's the dead of night and of all messages, he receives,

 

Of all people he sees that message is from,

 

**_It’s Ritsu_ ** .

 

He sees Ritsu, a teared up face and all shock from how Mao arrival.

 

There's no sneer, no smirk, not even a bored expression. There's no hint of the usual Ritsu he sees everyday in class, in school, in anywhere. Not a single hint of it.

 

“Why did you tell me to come here no matter what?” Mao wants to know the answer. He couldn't text it out. He couldn't wait for a reply. He couldn't wait at all.

 

Ritsu looks tired, in pain and sad.

 

“I wanna play a game of truth or dare.”

 

Mao is exasperated, he doesn't even believe it. Of all things Ritsu wanted to see him for,  _ it was this _ .

 

“A fucking truth or dare game? You're being ridicu-”

 

“ _ Please. _ ”

 

The way Ritsu said it made Mao feel guilty. His anger felt misplaced, he didn't know why. The way Ritsu sorrowfully begged for a play of truth or dare was just aching to hear. He sounded lonely and tired. It was obvious enough that he needed something but what, Mao could never find out.

 

Mao shuffles the stack of cards and hands a card to Ritsu.

 

With a count of three, they flip their respective cards.

 

Mao holds a King of hearts while Ritsu holds a 4 of spades.

 

“Ah, I lost. Just when I thought I would win,” Ritsu says, his voice lacks astonishment but Mao tries to shrug it off. He doesn't want to think too much of it.

 

“Truth or dare?” Mao asks, Ritsu doesn't hum like the last time they played. He doesn't even try to beg for mercy like he usually does. He just stares for awhile before saying; “truth,”, in a hushed tone. It's almost saddening to hear such a tone escape Ritsu.

 

“Are you…”  _ okay _ ? , Mao stops. He thinks for a while, the question he should ask right there and then in this small hospital room of Ritsu’s in the dead of night where no prying eyes watching. It has to be the right one. One that Mao would want to hear from Ritsu.

 

“Are you afraid of dying?” Mao asks.

 

Ritsu laughs a little.

 

“Yes, I really am.”

 

Mao stays quiet. He can see Ritsu holding in something.

 

“Is there something wrong?”

 

Ritsu opens his mouth but nothing comes out. He closes it and opens it a couple of times before finally saying something.

 

“I don't wanna die, Ma-kun.”

 

“I don't want you to either.” Mao ends up saying when he hears Ritsu say that.

 

“Everyone dies in the end, I just happen to be earlier than others. It's crazy, I knew it was going to happen but here I am being helpless and crying about it.”

 

Ritsu cries. He cries about how he's afraid of dying, not being able to live his life to the fullest, not being able to die of old age happily with somebody next to him, nothing. He's stuck dying in a hospital with a deteriorating body that can't even function that much anymore. He's weeping in Mao’s shoulder and asking him why he had to meet such a fate.

 

Mao doesn't know.

 

Mao hates it as well.

 

He wants Ritsu to be with him, he wants to see Ritsu smile and laugh in the sun, he wants to see spring, summer, autumn and winter all with Ritsu. He wants to do all of that but they can't.

 

“It hurts.”

 

“ _ I know _ .”

 

“It's  **_unfair_ ** .”

 

“ _ I know _ .”

 

“I  _ don't wanna die,  _ **_Mao_ ** .”

 

“ _ I know _ .”

 

Mao can only do so much, all he can do right now is offer his sympathy as Ritsu weeps in his arms. The sound of the pulse oximeter beeps loudly late at night. It's the only thing that offers a break in their silence.

 

Mao wished it never turned out that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The truth or dare game in this game is different from the typical one, they follow by who has the strongest card in the deck; (weakest to strongest)1-10, Jack, Queen & King. The winner gets to ask and the rest of the game conducts as usual.
> 
> \- A pulse oximeter is [this thing](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pulse_oximetry) , it makes annoying beeping noises.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
